powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly Hart (Revisited Series)
This article is about the version of the character in Power Rangers: Revisited. For alternate versions of the character, see Kimberly Hart. Kimberly Ann Hart is the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, the Pink Zeo Ranger and the first Pink Aero Ranger. Kimberly spent 13 years as a Ranger before passing her powers to Cassie Chan. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, Kimberly never left to train for the Pan Global Games (Gunthar instead chose Katherine Hillard on Kim's request), and remained on the Ranger team to receive her new Zeo powers from Prince Alpha in the next saga, Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited and received her Aero powers from him in Power Rangers: Aero. The reason why she declined is because she felt that her Ranger duties were more important than starting a gymnast career, and she has some very special beings in her life that she would miss gravely if she left (referring to Alpha and Tommy). In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, her background is the same as the original Prime Reality version of the character, but with some fixes and re-editing. Like the other five teenagers, she has been trained since she was a young girl to be a personal protector to HRH Prince Alpha of Edenoi. She is also one of his best friends and is both a sisterly and motherly figure to him. Background Mighty Morphin Era Kimberly is the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Miss Kimberleigh Hart. When she was eight years old, Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from "The Space Dumpster" in year 1986. Her four teammates were coincidently her closest friends from the second grade at Angel Grove Elementary School; Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. Kimberly received the Pterodactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. She was a capable gymnast and martial artist, having been trained in various martial arts (Capoeira, Piguaquan and and Mizongquan specifically) since she was four years old, having been tutored by instructors suggested by her parents, and would later show that she also has some musical and artistic talent as well. A few days before being chosen by Zordon to be the Pink Ranger, Kimberly competed in a gymnastics competition in Angel Grove; she almost lost thanks to a loose balance beam, but she managed to maneuver her way off the beam before she could hurt herself, which earned her both a gold medal from the judges and Zordon's approval of little Kimberly being a Ranger. She also was in a martial arts demonstration in Plano, Texas. Kimberly starts the series as a typical eight-year-old girl (growing into a teenager, she becomes the typical valley girl), but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as MMPR Revisited progresses, she becomes a more friendly and kindhearted person, and also very intelligent too. An experience with Billy's mind-reading machine, where Kim's mind was switched with Billy's, made her realize that she needed to do better in computer studies at school. Ever since then, she assists Billy with fixing technical problems in the Command Center, developing new armaments and defense systems, and even coming up with new programs to download into Alpha 5's AI system to enhance his skills, in the same way that Trini does so in the Prime Reality. Skull, one of the local school bullies, had a crush on her since childhood, until she became involved with Tommy Oliver during her sophomore year of high school. However in Season 2, it is shown that Skull still had some lingering feelings for Kimberly when she was placed under a spell that made her—albeit briefly—reject Tommy. Skull and Tommy, however, weren't the only males that wanted Kimberly as their own. Lord Zedd once wanted Kimberly to be his queen before marrying Rita, and ordered Goldar to capture and train her into being his queen, but the magic dust didn't work and she retained her memories as a Ranger; she then did a Rita impression to fool her captors and give Billy and Trini enough time to rescue her from her "training". However, before Goldar could brainwash and train her, Zedd promised to share dominion of the universe with her and give her anything her heart ever desired ("Clothing, jewels, make-up. Anything you want, my dear, and it shall be yours."), but after the Rangers rescued her she politely refused him, saying that her heart belongs to someone else. All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks; later, after choosing to stay on the team, she learns Mizongquan and Capoeira, thus becoming a far more effective fighter than she was previously. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head. When Zedd attempted to turn back time, Kimberly was turned into a little girl again, but she and the others foiled his scheme. When Rito Revolto destroys the Thunderzords, Kimberly and the other Rangers travel to the Desert of Despair and gain new powers from the creator of the Power Coins, Ninjor. Kimberly becomes the Pink Ninja Ranger, harnessing the spirit of the crane and controlling the Pink Crane Ninjazord. She later moves in with Aisha's family when her mother becomes engaged to a painter and moves to France; Zedd creates a monster, Artistmole, from Kimberly's nightmares about her mother's fiancee, but Kimberly defeats it. Kimberly was sad when her mother was not present for the 1995 holiday season, but she returned from France to surprise her daughter, having divorced the French painter and remarried Kimberly's father. Later, the veteran Ranger was targeted for elimination when Katherine (aka "Kat"), under Rita's spell, stole her power coin, granting her access to the Ninjazords. The coin being in the hands of evil also served to drain Kimberly of her life force as the Ninja Powers were linked directly to the life of the Ranger, unlike the Dinosaur-based, Zeo-based and Aero-based power sets. To take advantage of this, Rita launched a campaign to keep Kim overexerted in battle, knowing that, at the same time, she was focusing all of her personal time to gymnastics and martial arts training for continuing to be Alpha's protector. Her temporary gymnastics coach, the famous Gunthar Schmidt, grew increasingly impatient with Kimberly's apparent lack of dedication to her training, as he wanted to invite her to compete in the Pan Global Games and thus little Alpha was sad at the prospect of seeing his "big sister" leave him. On one occasion, Kimberly trained late at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar after hours and, depleted, she fell from atop the balance beam. She is discovered unconscious on the floor by Katherine, overriding the evil spell she is under, as well as her martial arts instructors. Katherine calls '911' and Kimberly is hospitalized. She recovered and later Katherine manages to give Kimberly her power coin back. However, rather than later accept Schmidt's offer and move to Florida, Kimberly abandoned her gymnastics training after that, when she discovered that Gunthar Schmidt had a very bad track record and caused several Pan Global gymnasts to lose their medals through illegal cheating and unorthodox coaching methods. He also was discovered to have been engaging in voyeurism and harassment, and was later arrested by Bulk and Skull. The Rangers attempt to encourage her to go back to her gymnastics training, but Kim is both disgusted and worried over Alpha being alone and unprotected that she ultimately refuses. This, and Zordon's declaration that her recruitment as a Ranger will continue (when Alpha starts getting upset, to the point of crying), prompts Kimberly to stay in order to continue protecting Alpha. She selects Katherine as her backup in case something bad happens to her, and an overjoyed Alpha taps into the Morphin Grid to create another Power Coin and communicator for Kat. Kat then leaves to train for the Pan Global Games in Kim's place (under a different coach), but comes back after the Games are over just in time to evacuate the Command Center when the implosion device that Rito, Mordant and Goldar plant detonates. Young all over again Kimberly and the other Rangers are reduced to the ages of children by the time god Chronos, who is trapped inside the Rock of Time, but fortunately retain their memories. As kids, the Rangers only have limited time to defeat Lord Zedd and get things back to normal; they can still morph and use their powers for long periods, but the year they have travelled back to - much less the way they have travelled - isn't the proper year or method to be kids again, so they need to hurry. After the kids and Ted defeated the Putties both in the park and in the school, they regrouped in the Command Center where Zordon and the others planned the next phase - the destruction of the Rock of Time. As kids, they had to enter the cave and they destroyed the rock with the mini-Thunder Power Blaster, Power Cannon and Saba, which liberated Chronos and Mnemosyne from their imprisonment. They had one final hang-out with Alpha as kids, and a photograph or two to remember their young forms by, before Alpha restored them and everyone in the school to their proper ages, with great sadness and hesitation. Zeo Quest and the revelation of the future After the Rangers defeated Dischordia in an unseen battle, Master Vile attempted to use the Orb of Doom to turn all the Rangers into children once again (which failed miserably thanks to Alpha having the Crystal's energy flowing inside him), but the heroes had help in the form of the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Kim was given the news that she needed to go on a quest to find her part of the Zeo Crystal (which was broken up into seven pieces and hurled into a time vortex prior to the attempted time regression). The vortex put her in the future, where she met a little girl who looked a lot like her as a child, but with Tommy's eyes. The little girl, named Katie, volunteered to take her to the location of the Crystal she sought, until she told her that she needed help finding her way home. After warring with conflicting issues within herself, Kim decided to help the girl get back home, and upon the girl's return home her mother gave her a present as a token of her gratitude. Kim was surprised to discover that it was her Zeo Crystal, and the familiar-looking woman told Kim that she had sacrificed her quest to help one who needed her, and so she was rewarded for her kindness and selflessness. Little did she know that the woman speaking was her future self, and the girl needing Kim's help was her future daughter with Tommy. Zeo Power; It's Morphin' Time! After the Zeo Crystal was restored, Kim received her new powers from Alpha and became the Pink Ranger, Zeo Ranger 1. But there was another change up ahead. Aisha had decided to return home to the United States with Tanya, and Tanya came in to fill the new position of the Yellow Zeo Ranger. Tanya and Kim would become very close friends as they went through the Zeo and Aero eras together. During the Zeo era, Kim would also meet up with her old team-mate Billy, the first Blue Ranger from the "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" arc of the legacy, who assumed the Gold Ranger powers for a while when the Rangers learned that Trey of Triforia was about to lose them forever. Kim always managed to have fun as well. She really enjoyed being an extra in a sci-fi movie. She also liked snowboarding. She had a deep love of gymnastics and even managed to get the guys into the act. And, of course, she loved hanging out at Ernie's Outdoor Cafe and Beach Club. Kim even helped Ernie set up for a multicultural holiday banquet. Aero Power and the end of an era Kim's life as a Ranger was always full of changes, and more changes were on the horizon, as the robot LR-167, or Lerigot as Alpha referred to him as, was being hunted by the space witch Telissa and sent a distress signal to Zordon, who quickly dispatched the Rangers. Kim and Tommy went searching for Lerigot. During this search, Kim had hurt her leg. When they found Lerigot, he healed her, and she quickly became very protective of him due to Lerigot being Alpha's close friend from his childhood years on Edenoi. While back at the Command Center, they learned of a new villainess named Telissa, and they would need even stronger powers to combat this new fiend, even though the Zeo powers were still active. Alpha told his friends of legends told to him as bedtime stories by his parents, and led them to a secret room within the Power Chamber, wherein he performed a Edenite ritual intended to bestow new powers onto warriors. Kim, Adam, Tanya, and Tommy thus harnessed the new Aero Ranger Powers and Kim assumed the powers of the Pink Aero Ranger. With Rocky unable to join them, due to an injury to his back during karate practice—and much to the surprise of Kim and the others—Dylan Peterson was selected to be the new Blue Aero Ranger. Thus, another era had started with more changes ahead. Zordon, their mentor for such a long time, was offered the chance to return to his home planet of Eltar, and arranged for Fera of Triforia, Trey's wife, to come to Earth to mentor his Chosen Ones. Alpha was also invited to come with him, to Kim's and Delta's shock. But Alpha promised that he'll stay in contact with her and Delta, a promise he keeps. Despite all the sudden changes around her, Kim kept up her love for gymnastics and went to tryouts whenever she could. During one tryout for the 1997 Pan Global Games, another participant made Kim feel like she was too flimsy. These hurtful remarks made Kim doubt herself and she went on a crash diet. This began to make everyone worry about Kim, even Tommy and Alpha (who was watching from a viewscreen in the base of operations on Eltar). Of course, Telissa took advantage of this and created a monster named Gravitor, who made Kim weightless. Fortunately, it was a situation that did not last long when she began to believe in herself. Best of all, Kim won the tryouts. As her time as a full-time Ranger drew to a close, she would fight a few more battles with Telissa and a huge one that placed Tommy in great danger, but TJ and Cassie would come to help Kim fend off the Tengus, the Icthyotrons and the Lavadrones, and rescue Tommy. Afterwards, Kim had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. She chose Cassie to replace her as the new Pink Aero Ranger, and she left for Florida to begin her long-awaited career and life as a gymnast, but not before saying goodbye to Alpha and telling him that she will stay in contact with him, and promising Tommy that they will stay in a relationship. Later, Kim keeps her promise and frequently calls Alpha 5 via videophone when he is on board the Astro Megaship and later on Terra Venture, having moved back to Angel Grove after having lost the Pan Globals; a wedding ring worn on her finger during one of their calls indicates she is married to Tommy by this time. Later still, Kim reunites with Alpha and other former Rangers to fight against Sareena, daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Kim mentions her daughter Katie during the fight, and is nearly beaten until Alpha saves his dear friend. A few years later, Kimberly and her husband reunite with Alpha, Delta and other Rangers to fight against Prince Vekar's armies of X-Borgs and Bruisers, her original MMPR dino powers recharged miraculously by the Sentinel Knight. (It's explained that a Ranger's powers begin to lose strength, but not completely fade out of existence, over time if a Ranger is not near a Morphin Grid source.) Alpha later invited Kimberly and the others to come live with him on the Astro Megaship, mark II. She gladly accepted, and now lives on the Megaship with her husband Tommy and her daughter Katie. Movie depiction Kimberly Ann Hart is the Pink Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. An armored warrior, Pink Ranger had the power of the Pterodactyl and Crane channeled through her Power Morpher and Power Coins. When the Command Center was destroyed, Kimberly, along with the rest of the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center. Delta 4, Alpha 5's beloved girlfriend, was forced to use the last Plasmatic Morphing Gem that was to be downloaded into the Transport Core to send just enough power to get them to Phaedos but very little would be left to return them home. Kim told the Rangers that they had to believe that the Great Power, which was located on Phaedos, was there and that Zordon's life depended on their success. Once there, she and the other rangers meet Dulcea and her daughter Alarea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, help them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Kimberly learned that in her is an animal spirit waiting to be released; hers being the Crane. As Ninjetti, she and the rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers along the way, Kimberly and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Crane symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Kimberly gained the power of the Crane Ninjazord. The Zords return the rangers' powers and Kimberly finds herself clad in her familiar ranger armor with the Crane's symbol now emblazoned on her chest armor. She returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With her Ninjetti power, she, along with the other rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon and weakened Delta 4, reconstitute his energy tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Ranger Forms - Blue Ranger= When Billy and Kimberly switches bodies for a day, Billy's body received Kim's Valley Girl mannerisms and sassy attitude. Zords *Triceratops Dinozord - Pink Ranger Thunder Mode= As The Pink Thunder Ranger Zords *Firebird Thunderzord Arsenal *Pink Thunder Crystal *Thunder Laser *Firebird Spear - Metallic Armor= When the Pink Ranger dons metallic armor, her suit transforms from a flexible spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink= Zords *Zeozord 1-Moai *Super Zeozord 1 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Pink Power Disc *Zeo Jet Cycle I - Pink Aero Ranger= As the Pink Aero Ranger. Zords *Pink Swan Aerozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Aero Morphers - Pink Ninja Ranger= As The Pink Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Pink Ninja Ranger Power Techniques *Super Speed *Laser Power }} See also *Princess Mei (1st ranger form, Super Sentai) *Tsuruhime - The Kakuranger who piloted the Crane Ninjazord and White Shogunzord's counterpart. *Momo Maruo (2nd ranger form, Super Sentai) *Kaori Rokumeikan (3rd ranger form, Super Sentai) *Kat Hillard - Her backup as the Pink Ranger. *Cassie Chan - The Ranger that replaced her as the Pink Aero Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines